New Girl
by Ashleemon
Summary: High-school Fiction - Jennie was sent to the states by her mother hoping to improve her grades. Jennie thinks that life will be horrible until she meets the family she's staying with... [Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Crossover]
1. Introduction

_Konnichiwa! Welcome to my attempt at a high-school fiction! Whoo! I doubt this is gonna be any good..._

_Anyway! Before we get to the real first chapter, I decided to have a little introduction thingie so it wouldn't have to be in with the first chapter and make it all confusing like. Yeah.  
_

* * *

**My Own Characters:**

**Name:** Jennie  
**Age:** 15  
**Gender:** Female  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Height:** 5'6  
**Weight:** 114 Pounds  
**Information:** The heroine of this fiction. Okay, maybe not the heroine, but she's like the main female character. She originally lived in Europe but her mother forced her to move to the states so she could get a better education. She's pretty hyper and annoying at sometimes, butshe's mostly avery serious person.

**Name:** Loki  
**Age:** 17  
**Gender:** Male  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Hazel  
**Height:** 5'9  
**Weight:** 197 Pounds  
**Information:** Caption of the football team, not to mention good looking. Most girls like him, but he rejects them all. Quiet and shy.

**Name:** Miokiu  
**Age:** 15  
**Gender:** Female  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Height:** 5'7  
**Weight:** 117 Pounds  
**Information:** Cheerleader. Isn't preppy like the rest of them. She's quiet most of the time but can be loud and act stupid too. The other cheerleaders don't like her.

_There we go, my own characters! Yay! Now for the other characters... I'm only going to post their name and age. Their personalties will be the same.  
_

* * *

**Characters From Other** **Things:**

**_Tales of Symphonia:_**

**Name:** Sheena  
**Age:** 16

**Name:** Zelos  
**Age:** 16

**Name:** Lloyd  
**Age:** 15

**Name:** Colette  
**Age:** 14

**_Kingdom_** **_Hearts:_**

**Name:** Sora  
**Age:** 17

**Name:** Riku  
**Age:** 18

**Name:** Kairi  
**Age:** 17

**_Final Fantasy Series:_**

**Name:** Cloud  
**Age:** 17

**Name:** Squall/Leon  
**Age:** 18

**Name:** Rinoa  
**Age:** 17

**Name:** Tifa  
**Age:** 17

**Name:** Yuffie  
**Age:** 14

**Name:** Aerith  
**Age:** 16

**Name:** Sephiroth  
**Age:** 18

**Name:** Tidus  
**Age:** 14

**Name:** Selphie  
**Age:** 14

**Name:** Yuna  
**Age:** 14

**Name:** Rikku  
**Age:** 14

**Name:** Vincent  
**Age:** 16

* * *

_There we go! The characters! We have a number of... 22. Wow. x.x That's... a lot more then I was expecting ... oh well! I'll just have fun with it!_

_See ya in the REAL first chapter!_

_**Ashlee**_


	2. Meet the Strife Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Kingdom Hearts, any of the Final Fantasy Series, or any of the companies that own them. The only things I own are my three characters.

* * *

_Konnichiwa! Welcome back! This is the REAL first chapter! Yay!_

_And before we start, I have to say one more thing. This may seem like a Mary-Sue or whatever it's called. It's not and it won't be. If you don't believe me, then go. Leave. Don't read this story. You're not the one writing this story, I am, so I know that it's NOT a Mary-Sue. Thank you._

_And one more thing! This concerns the rating. The reason that it's PG-13 is that there will be a lot of cussing in later chapters, but right now I guess the rating is PG.

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

_'Arg! I hate this! I hate moving! Especially to a whole other country. I mean, it's not like I haven't moved before, but god! A whole other country!'_

_'I got the news ... about three weeks ago. Mother told me that I was falling behind in my studies ... again. It's not my fault. Is it my fault that my teachers are evil?!?! No. But of course, Mother wouldn't hear such 'nonsense.' '_

"Now, now, Jennie. It won't be that bad! You're used to moving, just like the rest of us." _That's what Mother said. She didn't even care._

_'Yes, we did move a lot, but I've lived in France all my life. It would be fun to live in America, but I didn't want to leave all my friends...'_

"Now go start packing. You're leaving in three weeks. Nothing to worry about though, you'll be staying with... I believe their last name is Strife. I'm not sure."

_'So here I am now, at the airport in New York, waiting for my new 'family' to come and pick me up. They were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago, but alas, they're late.'_

_'So many people! This is annoying!'_ Jennie sighed and thought about what had happened to her.

"Ahhhh! We're late!"

"It's your fault, Cloud! If you didn't have to pick the _perfect_ outfit, we would've been on time!" A brown haired boy hit Cloud on the head.

"Shut up, Sora!"

"You guys are acting like two five-year olds."

"We are not, Squall!" The said in unison.

"I told you to call me Leon!"

"Whatever, Squall." Cloud teased.

Leon ignored him. "Okay, fine. But we should find that girl, she's probably pissed already."

_'Hmmm?'_ Jennie thought. Three boys? Then she remember what her mother had told her before she left.

"Three boys will come to pick you up at the airport."

She made sure her things were hidden under the bench. She then walked up to them. "Would you guys last name happen to be Strife?"

Cloud looked over at her, "Uh ... yeah ... who are you?"

Sora hit him again, "**Stupid!** This has to be Jennie!"

"Really?!?!" Cloud pushed Sora off of himself and walked over to her. "Hiya! I'm Cloud! The person on the ground is my brother Sora, and the one that's reallllly pissed of at us is my other brother, Squall..." Leon glared at him. "Erm, I mean Leon."

"Nice to meet you guys..."

"So, where's your stuff?" Jennie pointed under the bench. Sora went over and picked up her four suitcases.

"That's not heavy?"

"Nah, not really." Sora said while trying to balance the suitcases on top of each other.

"Sora, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Leon said shaking his head again.

"Huh? Why n--**AHHHHHH!!"** the suitcases fell backwards, causing Sora to fall. People that were passing by stared at him.

"Stupid!" Cloud said, kicking his brother. Sora stood up and threw two of the suitcases at him.

"You carry two of them!"

"Fine then!"

Jennie was staring at them. _'Okay, they're starting to scare me...'_

They began to exit the airport. When they got outside, she gasped. Cloud smiled, "Welcome to New York City!"

**End Chapter One**

_Hmm. Not really sure if that was all that great, but I'm sorta out of ideas ... anyway! Please review!_

_**Ashlee**_


	3. OMG! Like, it Attacked, Like, Me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Kingdom Hearts, any of the Final Fantasy Series, or any of the companies that own them. The only things I own are my three characters.

* * *

_Hey! Welcome to chapter 2! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

_Thanks to my one reviewer!_

**_Artemis Mayeko_** - _Zelos ... Drools. Huh, what? Oh yeah! Thanks for your review and your prediction is correct. D  
__

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

_'Meh. I got to their house yesterday. It's not to bad. I get my own bathroom, which is totally awesome.'_ Jennie wrote down in her journal as she laid out on her bed in a pair of blue short shorts and a matching tank top. She sighed to herself and went to her closet to pick something out for her first day of school.

_'Why do I have so many clothes?!?! Arg! Huh? What the **hell**? **Pink frilly thing**? Oh, that's that Halloween dress from last year. Ohh, black pants. I'll wear that, and... my green shirt. Yes.'_ Jennie thought to herself as she threw the clothes on the bed.

She fell backwards on her bed and was about to go to sleep when she heard a high-pitched scream. Jennie jumped up and ran out into the hall. Sora poked his head out of his door. "Was that you?"

"Nope."

"I think I know who it is then..." he opened the door and grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs and out the front door.

_**"What the hell are you doing?"**_

"I was right..."

"Huh?"

A girl was standing on top of a chair, cowering in horror. "Like, get it, like, away from me!"

Sora sighed. "What is it now Kairi?"

"This cat! It, like, tried to... **attack me**!"

Jennie sighed. Great. A neighbor that's a prep. _'Just my luck.'_

Sora sighed again and picked the cat up and carried it across the street. "Happy?"

"Like, thanks so much, Sora! You like totally saved my life!" Kairi said in a girlie voice and went back into the house.

"Who's that?"

"That's Kairi. She goes to our school."

"Great." They both went back inside. Leon was rubbing his head and Cloud was sitting on the couch.

"Who screamed?"

"Kairi."

Cloud laughed. "What a **big **surprise."

Leon yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

"Me too." Jennie said and followed him back upstairs. Jennie stopped in front of her room and turned around to tell Leon good night. "Night, Leon..."

"Yeah, whatever. Night." he shut his door. Jennie stood there, wondering what she did.

**End Chapter Two**

_Yes, yes, I know, I know! Short chapter! I just needed to write that fast so I could get onto the school chapters! Whoo!_

_**Ashlee**_


	4. Sorry Dudette!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Kingdom Hearts, any of the Final Fantasy Series, or any of the companies that own them. The only things I own are my three characters ... sadly. 

Jennie: You say that like it's a bad thing!

Me: Sorry!

* * *

_Hi hi! Welcome to chapter three! I hope you enjoy the first school chapter!_

_Thankies to my one reviewer again!_

_**Artemis Mayeko** - If you think Kairi's annoying, wait until Rinoa and Tifa come in... XD  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_'Well, we're on the way to school. I'm not nervous at all. Okay, maybe I am a little.'_ Jennie tugged at her necklace as she wrote in her journal. She placed it inside her bookbag as they pulled up to the school, Destiny High.

"So, you wanna hang out with me until you get some friends?" Cloud said, smiling a little smirk at her. Sora hit him over the head.

"_**Stop making moves on every girl you see!**_"

"Like you don't!"

"I **don't**!"

"ARG! Just shut up!"

"Make me!"

Leon shook his head again. "You're acting like 5-year olds again..."

"Sorry Leon!"

Leon waved to them and walked off towards the football field.

"C'mon Jennie!" Cloud grabbed her hand and led her across the school yard. Sora followed them, shaking his head as they went.

Cloud stopped near the stairs. A few people sat on the steps. "Hey Cloud, who's the chick?"

"This is Jennie! She's living with me, Sora, and Leon. She's from France!"

"Dude, does she even speak _English_?"

Jennie glared at the guy who had said that. "I speak English, dumb ass."

The guy's eyes opened in surprise. "Sorry dudette. My bad!"

Cloud managed to laugh a little. "Anyway! Jennie, that guy that just pissed you off is a complete idiot. He's Vincent."

"Yeah, I'm Vince - hey! **I'm not a complete idiot**!"

A girl with a cheerleading jacket on giggled. "Sure Vincent, keep on tellin' yourself that."

"Shut up Miokiu!"

"Heehee."

"Jennie, that's Miokiu." Jennie glared at her.

"Hey, what's up with the glare? I'm not gonna bite your head off or anything!" Jennie still glared. "Ah ha! I got it! You don't like cheerleaders, do you? Don't worry, I'm not a damn prep like the rest of them." she pointed over to a table where 3 people sat. Jennie noticed that Kairi was among them.

Cloud looked at his watch. "Damn, we're about to go in. Jennie, I'll go with you to get your schedule, 'kay?"

"Sure..."

A gothic looking guy went over to them. "So aren't gonna introduce me, Cloud?"

"Sorry! Jennie, this is the freaky goth dude, Riku."

"I'm not that freaky."

"Yeah, you are."

"At least I don't hit on ever girl I see."

Sora nodded. "My point exactly."

"Shut up Sora!" Cloud grabbed Jennie's hand again and lead her up the stairs.

**End Chapter Three**

_Arg again! I don't like how this story is going so far ... but as soon as I add the 'Bitch Squad,' things will get more interesting I hope._

**_Ashlee_**


	5. Loki, the Total Hottie

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my characters.

* * *

_Hi hi! Welcome to chapter four!_

_I had no reviewers this time ... oh well._

_We have a change! The Tales of Symphonia characters won't be making an appearance. Sorry! And also Tidus is going to be 15 instead of 14... you'll see soon enough! And we have another new character... Seifer! He's gonna be 16. Yup._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Cloud! Where'd you go?" Jennie yelled out in the hall. He had been dragging her to the office so she could get her schedule but the had gotten separated.

'Arg! I hate this already!' she glared at the preps who where glaring at her.

"Jennie!" Miokiu ran up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"What the hell? Miokiu, what **are** you doing?" she was being pulled once again. They had run down at least four halls when Jennie ran straight into someone. She pushed herself up. "Watch where your going!"

"Heh ... sorry." Jennie looked down into someone's hazel eyes. She held out her hand and he took it. "Thanks ... sorry 'bout running into you."

Jennie felt herself blushing. "It's okay..."

"See ya around." The guy picked up his bookbag and walked down the hall.

"Jennie's got the hots!"

"**Shut up** Miokiu! Who's that guy anyway?"

"That's Loki, caption of the football team and major hottie."

A guy with blonde hair came up behind Miokiu and gave her a hug. "Chasin' after Loki again?"

"No! He's hott, but you're hotter." Miokiu said, turning around and kissing the guy.

"_Ahem_!"

"Sorry Jennie! This is my boyfriend, Tidus!" he gave her a small wave.

"You're Jennie? The lady in the office told me to give you this if I saw anyone with brown hair that looked lost." he smiled and handed her the papers.

"Do I really look lost?"

Miokiu looked at her sideways. "Sorta."

"Whatever ... let's see... I have Algebra 3 first..."

"That means you're in Loki's class!"

"Really?"

"Yup yup!" Miokiu pointed down the hall. "Third down on the right! I gotta go now, see ya later!"

She waved to Tidus and Miokiu and headed down the hall. 'Wow... I can't believe I'm friends with a cheerleader.' More preps glared at her and she glared right back. She headed into the classroom and handed the teacher the other sheet of paper Tidus had given her.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Jennie. Why don't you take a seat behind..."

A boy with dirty blonde hair jumped up and down. "Teacher, can she sit by me!"

"Whatever. Take a seat by Seifer."

"**Whoo-hoo!** I get to sit by the new hottie!"

The teacher rolled his eyes and turned back to the board. "Now students, you see here that the integer..." Jennie had taken her seat and had already began drowning the teacher out. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She was about asleep when she felt something touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes and grabbed whatever it was.

"You don't have to be so rough!" Seifer said, drawing back his hand. _'Great. Looks like I have a pervert problem_.'

She sighed and closed her eyes again. The teacher was still droning on about integers and crap. The bell finally rang and Jennie stared at Loki and he crossed the room. He turned and gave her a small smile. A girl then came up to her.

"You're the new girl right?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Listen up and listen good. Keep your hands off Loki, he's ours." The girl smirked and pointed to herself and three other girls. Kairi was among them again.

"Cheerleading Squad, right?" Jennie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yup, you got that ri-"

"No, it's the Bitch Squad." Riku said, approaching them. The cheerleaders eyes's widened and the backed off.

"Thanks I guess."

"That's the Bitch Squad: Rinoa, Tifa, and Kairi. Kairi wasn't that bad until Rinoa brainwashed her.

"Did you two go out or somethin'?"

"No, her and Sora did." Jennie's mouth opened. "Anyway ... what do you have next?"

"English 4."

"Cool. Me too. Seems your pretty smart."

"Heh, not really." Jennie said, blushing a little. 'Is it me or is this school full of hott guys?' "My mom sent me over here because my grades were so bad." She laughed a little.

"..." Riku sighed. "C'mon, the classroom's over here." He grabbed her hand and led her through the crowded hallway. _'What's up with people grabbing me?'_

"Gothic boy's got a **girlfriend!**" All the preppy people were shouting at them.

"Ignore them..." Riku muttered under his breath.

Jennie stepped into the classroom. She handed the teacher the same piece of paper. "Take whatever seat you want." Jennie looked up and noticed a few people: Miokiu, Tidus, Leon, Cloud, Rinoa, Tifa, Kairi, Sora, Loki, and much to her displeasure, Seifer. She sat beside Riku and Miokiu.

"I'll be back soon." The teacher walked out of the room and people started yelling and throwing stuff at each other.

"Yay, you're in one of my classes! And now it looks like you've got the hots for Riku!" Miokiu said laughing. Riku looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

"Kidding, kidding! That's right, you like Loki, right?" Miokiu said, poking Jennie in the head.

"Oww! And... uh... no?" Jennie said, blushing. Leon looked over at them and rolled his eyes as well.

"Well, if it isn't **_my_** hottie!" Seifer said, grabbing Jennie from behind.

"Get off of me you god damn pervert!"

"Jennie, why are you so mean to me? Don't you want to have any fun?"

Jennie turned around and kicked him. Riku got up and pushed him against the wall.

"Oh, so your going with her Goth boy?"

"No, she's not. I'm trying to be nice to a friend, asswipe." Cloud had made it over to them and was helping Riku keep Seifer back. He managed to push both of them off. He walked over to Jennie and held her face in his hands. "You'll me mine, mark my word." He turned around and walked down to his seat. The Bitch Squad was staring at Jennie.

**Bitch Squad POV**

"Like, oh my god, how come _she_ has, like, guys fighting over her, like already?" Kairi asked, flipping her hair.

"I dunno, but she'd better get away from my Cloud." Tifa said, smacking on her gum and making sure her shirt was as low as it could be.

Rinoa sat in the middle of them, flashing smiles at the guys in the class. "We should make her into a prep. Even hotter guys will hang around us again, like Leon and Cloud. Maybe we'll be able to change Riku back into a prep."

"Like, that isn't going to, like, happen with Leon. Like, ever since last year, he's, like, been avoiding us."

"And? He'll be mine again." Rinoa smirked and licked her lips.

**End Chapter Four**

_Wow! I'm already liking this story more. Read and review please!_

**_Ashlee_**


	6. Updated Character List

_This is not a chapter! This is just an updated character list for those out there who wish to know who's all gonna be in the story now!__

* * *

_

**_Jennie_**

**_Loki_**

**_Miokiu_**

**_Sora_**

**_Riku_**

**_Kairi_**

**_Cloud_**

**_Squall/Leon_**

**_Rinoa_**

**_Tifa_**

**_Aerith_**

**_Tidus_**

**_Selphie_**

**_Yuna_**

**_Rikku_**

**_Vincent_**

**_Seifer

* * *

_**

_Okay, there's we go. Updated character list!_

_See ya in the next chapter!_

_**Ashlee**_


	7. Total Bummer, Dudette!

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

_Welcome to ... chapter five! Whoo!_

_Thankies to my three reviewers!_

**Firagamaster** - _Yeah, it was in Game Crossovers, but I moved it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Yuki the Kitsune Youkia** - _I don't like preps either. They're too ... preppy. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Ravefromhell16007** - _Sorry, someone had to be in the Bitch Squad with Rinoa and Tifa. Aerith was going to, but I thought Kairi would fit better._

_Onto the chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

_'It's finally lunch. My first two classes were boring. Except for the fact that Loki was in them.'_ Jennie sighed and poked her food. Miokiu was babbling about something that the cheerleaders did to her a couple of minutes ago. Tidus was trying to look interested, but it wasn't working too well.

"And then they- hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Wha? Oh yeah, sure."

"No you're not!"

Tidus sighed. "Sorry, I'm kinda out of it today."

"Like you are nearly everyday?" Sora said, hitting Tidus with a book and sat down across from Jennie.

"**Shut up!** I just didn't get enough sleep last night, Seifer was being retarded up until like 2:30." Jennie lifted her eyebrows.

"Seifer? Is he like your brother or something?"

"He's my stepbrother ... sadly."

"Poor you. Ya have to live in the same house as a pervert."

Miokiu giggled. "I feel sorry for you, you have to live with Sora!"

"Wha's tha' 'upposed ta mea' Miokiu?" Sora said through a mouth of food.

"Nothing, nothing!"

Sora swallowed his food. "At least the king of the preps isn't my brother!"

"At least my brother isn't ... okay, I admit, I'm in a bad situation myself." Miokiu said, lying her head down on the table.

"Who's her brother?"

Sora laughed. "Sorry, kinda forgot ya didn't know." he scanned the tables and pointed to someone. "See the guy with the silverish hair? That's Sephiroth, Miokiu's brother."

"I'd stay away from him at all costs."

"You don't like your brother very much do you Miokiu?"

She smirked. "Heh, not really."

* * *

The bell rang a few minutes later and Jennie headed off to gym with Miokiu. She felt like throwing up when she saw the uniform.

"Ugly aren't they?"

"Yeah ... **_and look at the freakin' shirt_**!" she tugged at her extremely loose shirt. "**I** even like **tight** clothes more then this!"

"At least you get to choose what you wear to school. Since Sephiroth is soooo popular, my mom makes me wear prep clothes too. She even made me try out for cheerleading. Sucks that I made it."

"Poor you."

The teacher came up. "Quit conversing girls, you've got the mile run today!"

"Do I have to, dudette?"

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Yes, Vincent, you have to run the mile. Everyone does."

"Total bummer, dudette!"

Miokiu laughed. "Why didn't you just skip?"

A girl with short brown hair giggled. "Because he's too dumb to do it!"

"Ya know Yuna, I should totally hurt you one day..." Vincent said, playfully hitting the girl on the head.

"Jennie, that's Yuna, Vinnie's little sister!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry!"

"C'mon girls, you're up first!"

Jennie, Miokiu, Yuna, and the rest of the girls lined up on the first track line. "Ready, set ... go!" Miokiu and Jennie darted out in front of everyone.

"Damn, you run fast!"

"I was on the track team back at my old school."

"Coolies!"

"Not really. It sucked major ass."

Miokiu giggled. "Man, everyone else runs soooo slow!"

Jennie looked back. All the other girls were at least 10 feet behind them. The guys had finally started and a few of them were close. She about tripped when she saw Loki was among them.

"Miokiu! You didn't tell me Loki was in this class too!"

"Oh I didn't? Oopies, my bad!" she said sarcastically.

* * *

**BITCH SQUAD POV**

"Look at her, she thinks she's hot shit." Tifa said, sitting under a tree glaring at Miokiu as she ran backwards, joking around with Jennie and Vincent.

"And Jennie, like, thinks that, like, she can get, like, Loki."

"She knows better. He's ours remember?"

"I thought you said you wanted Leon!"

Rinoa giggled. "I can play with two guys, can't I?"

"That's, like, just like you Rinoa!"

"I still say she needs to keep her hands off of Cloud."

Kairi's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I forgot to, like, tell ya'll! She is, like, living with Sora, Cloud, and Leon!"

Rinoa and Tifa's mouth's both dropped open. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, she's like some kind of, like, foreign person or something."

Tifa stood up and glared at them. "Well she's got something comin' to her."

**End Chapter Five

* * *

**

_Thanks again to my reviwers! Please review!_

_**Ashlee**_


	8. Don't do that! It doesn't look right!

**Disclaimer:** I own a Rikku action figure. Yeah... that's about it.

* * *

_Welcome to chapter six! And the random thing above about me owning a Rikku action figure is true. XD I have a Paine one too and I'm getting Yuna sometime. XD

* * *

_

_Thanks to my one reviewer!_

**Yuki the Kitsune Youkia** - I would've made Kairi say 'like' more but it was like 3:30 in the morning when I wrote that chapter and I was half asleep and didn't feel like typing 'like' that much...

* * *

**NOTE:** I'm guest starring in this chapter along with one of my friends! 

Miokiu: Her friend just happens to be the guy she likes...

Me: SHUT UP!

Miokiu: Sorry!

**ANOTHER NOTE:** _Sorry for all the notes. Just so ya know, I am pretty much Miokiu since it's my pen name and all. Yeah... I used to go by it a loooooooong time ago. Even though I'm a guest in this chapter, it will be me and stuff. Don't get me confused with Miokiu... I'm confusing myself. I'll shut up now._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_'I. Am. So. Bored! I've never been so bored in my life! I don't give a damn that birds are ectothermic! How is that gonna help me later in life?'_ Jennie sighed. She looked over at Sora who was silently banging his head on the desk. Jennie rolled her eyes and looked around the class. Seifer was blowing kisses at her which made her feel sick to her stomach. Cloud punched him in the head.

"**OWWWWW!** What the hell was that for!" he shouted out. The teacher looked up at him.

"Seifer, is there a problem?"

"He hit me in the head!" The teacher rolled her eyes and went back to teaching. Jennie mouthed 'Thanks' to Cloud and turned back around. Tifa was glaring at her from across the room. Jennie went back to looking around the classroom. Tidus was asleep, Miokiu was writing 'ILove Tidus' on her hand, Leon was staring off into space, and Yuna was talking to some girl. The teacher didn't seem to notice. Either that or she didn't care.

* * *

The bell rang 10 minutes later. "Remember, your homework is to do all the vocabulary on page 321! Class dismissed!" Jennie grabbed her stuff and looked at her schedule. _'Well... I have Art now.'_ "Hey Miokiu! Where's the art class?" 

Miokiu looked over at her. "It's... uh..."

"You don't know?"

"**Sor-ry!** I haven't art yet and I didn't take it last year!" Jennie sighed. _'Great... now I'm gonna be lost!'_

Jennie turned around and was about to go in search of her class when a girl with blonde hair came up to her. "You need help finding the art class? I can help you since I'm in art."

"Heh, thanks." The girl nodded and lead her down the crowded halls. "By the way, I'm Rikku!"

"I'm Jennie..." _'Two people with the same name... great.'_

"Nice ta meet cha! I should warn you, there's pretty much nothing but seniors in art. I think you, me, and my other friend are the only ones that aren't. No wait, there's some other girl I think, but she really doesn't talk to anyone." Jennie nodded as they stepped into the classroom. She noticed Tifa and Rinoa sitting in a corner.

"You know to stay away from them, right?" Rikku whispered as they took a seat in the back. Rinoa turned and glared at them. Jennie glared back until Rinoa rolled her eyes and turned back. _'That's what I thought!'_

A fat woman came striding into the class. "Settle down class. Today we'll be starting... is Sephiroth skipping again?"

Tifa raised her hand. "No ma'am, he's just late because..." she giggled and put her hand back down. The teacher looked at her and went back to talking. "We're going to be starting our junk sculptures. Just grab some stuff and glue it together."

It was chaos in the room. People were grabbing all kinds of stuff, things like paper, books, posters, and even someone's purse.

Jennie was laughing at Rikku and her friend Selphie. Selphie had accidentally glued Rikku's hair onto a piece of cardboard.

"**SELPHIE**!"

"Heehee, sorry!"

Rikku smiled. "It's okay!... I think."

Jennie looked at her own artwork. It was a bunch of random crap glued together. Rikku stared at it for a minute. "It kinda looks like a toilet."

"Sorry to break up the fun girls, but Jennie, someone's here to take you to the library. You have to get a web page set up."

A girl around her age walked up to her. "Hey, I'm Ashlee. Come with me!" she turned around and Jennie followed her.

They soon got to the library. No one was there except some boy. "Hey Tyler, I got Jennie."

The boy looked up from the computer. "Cool. She kinda looks like you."

"Yeah... except she's taller then me and her hair's longer."

"Yup. Pretty cute." Ashlee rolled her eyes. "You're getting jealous!"

She blushed. "**Am** **not**!" Tyler nodded as if to say 'Sure. Whatever you say.'

Jennie stood there. "Um... what am I supposed to be doing?"

"You have to set up your web page so you can go home and show off all your artwork to you parents or brothers or sisters or"

"Tyler, I think she gets the point!" Ashlee hit him over the head.

"Oww!"

Ashlee dragged Jennie over to a computer. "So I heard you're from France."

"Yeah."

"What was it like there?"

"Pretty much the same as it is here, except less people glared at me."

Jennie felt someone come up behind her. "Lemme guess, the Bitch Squad?"

"Yup."

Tyler sat down with Ashlee. "Rinoa, Tifa, and Kairi were cool in middle school. Then something happened and then they were all..."

"Bitchy." Ashlee finished for him. "Rinoa was my best friend when we were in middle school. Then when she went off to high school, she turned major prep and major bitch."

Tyler smiled. "You shouldn't being calling people prep, Ashlee. Look at what you're wearing." he pointed to her Hollister jacket, shirt, pants, and flip-flops.

"Like you're any better! You pretty much own American Eagle!"

"You pretty much own Hollister!"

Ashlee sighed. "You're right, but I don't act like a prep."

He smirked. "Uh huh. That's why last week when you were at the mall with me you were like '"**OMG**, it's a **bug**! Tyler, kill it!"' You practically jumped on me so you could get away from it."

"Is it my fault I'm afraid of bugs!"

"Yes!"

"**Arg**!" she tackled Tyler to the ground and they play fought. Jennie was laughing.

"Tyler! **Don't do that**! It doesn't look right!"

"Look at the way you're on me! It's the only way I can move!"

"If your girlfriend comes in here she'll kill both of us!"

"And? It's worth it!"

"**You pervert**!"

"You're calling **me** a pervert? You're the one that pushed me down here!"

"If Chelsi sees us, I'm telling her it's your fault!"

"Okay!"

"You don't care what your girlfriend thinks?"

"Not really."

"You mean you two aren't goin' out?" Jennie questioned.

Tyler stood back up. After he helped Ashlee to her feet, he said "No, but we're friends! We've known each other since..."

"5th grade."

"Yup!" he put an arm around her. "We've been like best friends since we entered high school!"

Ashlee looked at the clock. "Uh... we're running out of time... quick! Jennie, tell me your 3 favorite colors!"

"Black, green, and silver." Ashlee went over to the computer and typed something on the computer. "Me and Tyler will take you back to your class, okay?" she said and saved the web page. She grabbed her stuff. Jennie opened the door and the three of them headed towards the art classroom.

"I think you two should go out."

Ashlee blushed. "Well... uh... I really don't know how to explain it. We just can't, it'd be to weird."

Tyler nodded in agreement. "Besides, I already have a girlfriend."

"And I don't have a boyfriend."

"Haha!"

"You're so mean, Tyler! You're hurting my feelings!"

"I'm sorry! WIll a hug make it all better?"

"No!"

"Okay then!" Tyler smiled to himself.

_'Man, I didn't realize it was this far to the art class before...'_ Jennie thought to herself.

"Here we are!" Ashlee opened the art room door and ducked as some glue was thrown out the door.

"**HEY! WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE THROWING THINGS**!" she stormed into the classroom only to run back out. A boy with long silver hair followed her out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my Ashlee..."

"The hell away from me Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth tried to look offended. "Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

"I'm **NOT** your girlfriend!" Sephiroth stepped towards her. She let out a scream and Tyler stepped in front of her. "Get away from her **NOW**."

"Oh, is Tyler trying to protect his girl?" Tyler's eyes flashed. Jennie stepped in between them. "You're Miokiu's brother aren't you?"

"You must be Jennie, her new friend... Seifer told me about you." Jennie twitched at Seifer's name. Sephiroth began to head back into the classroom. "I'd watch my bak if I were you Jennie..."

* * *

**End Chapter Six**

_Heh, sorry about all the Me/Tyler-ness in this chapter! I couldn't help myself! There will be more Jennie stuff in the upcoming chapters!_

**_Ashlee_**


	9. A little too much information, Miokiu

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything. I never will unless I get super rich somehow and end up buying out Square Enix.

* * *

_Thanks to my reviewer!_

**Yuki the Kitsune Youkia** – I don't know what I would do without you reviewing this story. I probably would've given up a long time ago. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

'_I'm finally home after a long day at school. It was fun. I've already made a bunch of friends… and enemies. I guess it's okay since the Bitch Squad pretty much hates anyone that isn't either a prep or stuck up… wait, aren't those the same thing? Anyway, I already like somebody, can you believe that? I've been here for one day and I have a crush on the hottest guy in the whole school, probably the hottest guy in New York City! Loki, captain of the football team…_' Jennie sighed while she wrote in her journal. After she had finished her entry and stashed in her secret place under her dresser, she changed into shorts and a tank top and headed downstairs. Sora sat on the couch, a Game Cube controller jammed into his hands. He sort of stared at the screen and didn't seem to notice Jennie come into the room.

"Uh, Sora?" she waved her hands in front of his face. She turned to look at the screen and saw why he was zoning out. Cloud had played Soul Calibur with him and he had lost 22 times in row.

"Sora? You still in here?" Leon came into the room without a shirt on. Jennie stared at him and remembered she liked Loki, not Leon. "Oh, hey Jennie."

"Hey." Jennie looked at her feet so she wouldn't think about staring at him.

"Loki's coming over here to spend the night later. Do you wanna invite a friend or two over so you won't be bored?"

Jennie blushed at the mention of Loki's name. "Uh, sure. I guess I'll invite Miokiu and Ashlee."

Leon nodded and hit Sora on the head. "Do you want to have anyone over?" Sora blinked a few times and nodded. "Is it okay if Riku, Tidus, and Tyler come over?"

"Sure. Just make sure you all don't drop an eggplant out the window again. If I ever have to spend a night in jail thanks to you guys again, I will give you all **hell** for the rest of your lives."

Sora's eyes widened. "Okay… we won't, I promise!"

Sora called Tidus, Tyler, and Riku. The three of them were able to come over. Jennie picked up the phone and dug through one of her pockets and got out Miokiu's number. As she dialed the number, she hummed to herself.

_(A/N: It's going to be chat format for while.)_

**Person:** 'ello?  
**Jennie:** Um, hi. Is Miokiu there?  
**Person:** What do you want my sister for?  
**Jennie:** Just give the phone to Miokiu!  
**Person:** Who is this?  
**Jennie:** It's Jennie, okay?  
**Person:** Ah, Jennie. It's Sephiroth. Remember me?  
**Jennie:** Yeah, now give her the damn phone!  
**Sephiroth:** Gosh, you could've been a little nicer. _(Insert sounds of a phone been passed to someone.)_  
**Miokiu:** Jennie?  
**Jennie:** Hey. Can you come over to my house to spend the night?  
**Miokiu:** Yeah, thank God you called. Sephiroth's about to drive me crazy. He's been telling me his wonderful story of how him and Tifa did it in his car today.  
**Jennie:** Okay, eww. A little too much information, Miokiu.  
**Miokiu:** Sorry. You live with Sora, right?  
**Jennie:** Yup.  
**Miokiu:** I'll be over in like 15 minutes. Are you inviting anyone else?  
**Jennie:** Yeah, I'm also inviting Ashlee. I dunno know if you know her.  
**Miokiu:** Of course I know her! She's like one of my best friends!  
**Jennie:** Sorry! I didn't know!  
**Miokiu:** Okay, okay, you're forgiven. I'll see ya soon, okay?  
**Jennie:** Okie dokie, bye.

Jennie searched though her other pocket to find Ashlee's number. After awhile of persuasion, Ashlee's mom let her come too. Ten minutes later, Miokiu and Tidus showed up. A few minutes after that, the rest of the guests showed up, including Loki.

"Leon, you didn't mention Jennie lived here too." Loki winked at her and Jennie felt her face starting to burn.

"Heh, yeah, I forgot to mention that. Both her and Sora have people over so they shouldn't bother us. Oh yeah, Cloud's spending the night at Vincent's so we won't be able to practice any new football moves until tomorrow." Loki nodded and followed Leon up to his room.

Riku broke the silence. "So… what are we gonna do?"

Sora and Jennie sweat dropped. "Uh… we dunno."

Miokiu jumped up and down. "**I know!** Make over time! We can dress the guys up and put makeup on them!"

"Okay, no." Tyler backed away from Miokiu.

"C'mon Tyler, it won't be that bad!" Ashlee grabbed his hand and took him over towards the stairs.

"Hey, you should be happy that I even came."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I surprised you came after all the crap with Chelsi today."

Miokiu cleared her throat. "So, are we gonna do this or not?"

Riku sighed. Sora sighed. Tidus sighed. Tyler sighed. "I guess it won't be _**too**_ bad…" they said in unison.

**End Chapter Seven

* * *

**

_Oh! Oh! I think I finally did sorta a cliffhanger!_

What will happen to the guys? Will Jennie spy on Loki? What 'crap' did Tyler go through with Chelsi? Find out in the next chapter of… Girls Gone Wild!… wait, that's not right…


	10. Band?

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

_OMFG. I am so sorry I haven't updated in nearly 4 months! Well, here's the long awaited chapter eight!_

Chapter Eight

"Ya'll are actually goin' through with this?" Miokiu questioned the guys.

"There's nothing else better to do." Riku said in a monotone voice.

"Miokiu, this isn't a good idea."

"Why not Jennie?"

She sighed. "One: I have no make-up. Two: Someone's gonna get hurt. Three: I don't feel like having guys wear my clothes."

"You're no fun Jennie!" Miokiu said. "What are we gonna do now?"

Jennie was about to say something but she heard someone singing upstairs and the sound of drums and a guitar.

"Sora? Does Leon play drums or something? And what about Loki?"

"Yeah. They have band. Leon's on drums and Loki plays guitar. He's also the lead singer and Cloud's the lead guitarist."

"Do they have to practice here of all places?"

"Yeah, my band's stuff's is down in the studio."

Jennie was confused. "You have a band?"

"Sorta. It's me and Riku. Kairi was our vocalist but she quit to be a cheerleader." He rolled his eyes. "We need someone to sing so we can be in the Battle of the Bands next weekend."

Ashlee's eyes lit up. "What about—"

Tyler interrupted her. "Ash, you can't sing."

"I can too! And I wasn't volunteering myself anyway. What about Jennie?"

Everyone looked over at her. "Me?"

Sora smirked. "Yeah, you could work. I heard you singing in the shower the other day. You're pretty good."

Jennie blushed. "Was I singing that loud?"

"Yup."

"Well, since there's nothin' better to do, why don't we go and see if Jennie's got what it takes to be in The Bleeding Hearts!"

"Bleeding Hearts? What kinda name is that?" Tidus laughed. "You guys need a new name!"

"Got any ideas, blondie?"

"Ha ha. Funny. How 'bout… Beautiful Disorder?"

"Sound good to me." Jennie said. Sora nodded.

"Alright, alright. We're now Beautiful Disorder. Let's go practice."

I could never be the one for you  
you're so filled with hate

Jennie belted out the lyrics in front off her. Sora and Riku played in the background.

I could never treat ones like you do  
it's time to change my fate  
and every time i open up to you  
all you do is you shut me out  
and every time I've tried to work with you  
all you do is you bring me down

Sweat poured down her face. She'd only been singing for a couple of minutes and she was about to faint.

So how does it feel  
to care for no one  
How does it feel  
to treat me like you do  
and I don't wanna drown in sorrow  
So how does it feel  
to be alone

Jennie swallowed and fought to remain conscious.

I've been hearing voices in my head  
telling me to forget  
I've been seeing signs for quit some time  
now I'm left with regret  
and every time i think I'm through with you  
you always seem to come around  
and every time I've tried to work with you  
all you've done is you've brought me down

She felt dizzy but continued the song anyway.

How does it feel to be alone?  
I could never be the one  
be the one   
be the one for you

'Don't give up!' she encouraged herself.

How does it feel to be alone?  
I could never be the one for you

She coughed and fell on her knees. Ashlee ran over to her. "She's burning up!" Sora ran upstairs to get a washcloth.

"That must've taken a lot out of her."

"She did good though. Is it good enough for the band, Riku?"

Riku nodded. "Yup. She's better than Kairi.

Sora came running back down the stairs, about falling down the last three. He tossed the cloth to Ashlee and she put it on her head.

"How'd I do?" Jennie managed to ask.

"Pretty damn good." Sora said, giving her thumbs up. She smiled and passed out.

"We should get her to her room."

"Yeah." Sora and Tidus picked her up and started to take up the stairs. As soon as they got to the living room, they noticed Leon and Loki.

"Oh God, what the hell did you do now?"

"Nothing! She was singing and it took a lot out of her!"

"Oh, is your band back together?" Loki asked.

"Yeah. You're goin' down in Battle of the Bands!"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll only have a week to practice and my bands been together for a year now."

"Whatever. We'll see next week. But we really need to get Jennie up to her room." Riku said, pushing past Loki and Leon.

"… what happened?" Jennie woke up later and noticed everyone by her bed.

"You passed out."

"For how long?"

"Only like 3 hours."

"…" she sat up. "Well, this sleepover kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

"Nah, it's cool." Tyler said.

"Anyway, it's late, we need to get to sleep."

"Right. Jennie, you need to rest. The rest of us will sleep downstairs."

"Alright. Night then."

END CHAPTER EIGHT

_Finally! Sorry it took so long! Oh yeah, the song is copyright by Breaking Point._


End file.
